snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Eino Uronen
Eino Uronen is former Ravenclaw student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Due to a complicated family affair, Eino was raised in Finland by his biological mother, his adoptive father, and his maternal grandparents. However, when the time came for Eino to attend wizardry school there was only one place for him. He now resides in England but usually spends half of his summer in Finland with his grandparents. As his true identify is revealed, and his background history unfolded, Eino struggles to remain the same he has always been and fears becoming who he thinks he is supposed to be. Background Eino was born in Lancaster, England to Arthur Conan Byron and Elisabet Heleena (Elizabeth Helena) Byron, both pureblood. Elizabeth was originally from Finland but because of Arthur’s job, she agreed to live in England. His father, Arthur, was an unregistered animagus and took advantage of it by committing crimes,such as theft and murder, unknown to anyone. When his mother, Elizabeth, discovered he was unregistered, she urged him to register himself to avoid any problems and complications with the Ministry of Magic, but she didn’t know what he was up to. He promised her he would but never did. Finally, when she found out his crimes she was horrified and threatened to turn him in. She sent five year old Phillip to stay with her parents in Finland so he would not become involved. To protect himself, Arthur made her forget his animagus ability by erasing her memory, and afraid Phillip knew about it, he brought him back from Finland and did the same to him. Every time they re-discovered he would recast the spell. After three years, the Ministry finally found out, arrested Arthur and sent him to Azkaban, Elizabeth’s memory was restored but she chose to keep Eino’s erased. Concerned, The Ministry advised that Elizabeth and Phillip change identities and move away so that the families who had been harmed by Arthur wouldn’t seek revenge on them (namely an individual who had sworn to kill both of them). In fear, Elizabeth changed her name to Elenoora and Phillip’s to Eino. She moved to Finland, and within a few months got remarried Marcus Uronen. When it was time for Eino to go to school, the wizarding school in Finland did not invite him because he couldn’t speak Finnish fluently, so she decided to move back to England, with Marcus, and send Eino to where he was supposed to go, Hogwarts. Both Elenoora and Marcus are very strict in regards to Eino’s studies, and expect nothing but excellence from him, or at least that’s what they want him to think. Because of his memory problem, Eino hasn’t been a very bright child, so his parents want him to work his hardest just so he can measure up to average. Thinking the ability to be hereditary, Elenoora is very afraid that Eino will turn out to be an animagus like his father and keep it as a secret from her. She gets especially worried when she sees him talking to animals, even dead ones, and other inanimate objects, but she worries too much, he is just an odd kid. In Finland, Eino used to leave home and wander off to forests, where he would often get lost for days, leaving poor Elenoora to die. Eino loves animals very much, even though he has killed many by accident, and has been nearly been killed in return at various occasions. He has been attacked by bears, wolves, dogs, snakes, etc. He has also gotten in trouble many times for accidentally freeing house-elves; Aware of his “condition,” house-elves would trick Eino into freeing them, which Marcus was not happy about. Eino is an excellent fencer and has won numerous fencing tournaments; he has even traveled to other countries to compete, such as France, Germany, Colombia, and the United States. He has a collection of rapiers, but hisfavorite is Valentine. Eino also plays the piano, harp, and organ. Eino sometimes stays with his grandparents, especially during summers. They both live in a small cottage away from the city and own an herb store on the outskirts of town, where they sell special “tea” (magical herbs) to Muggles to help them with small problems, such as relaxation and minor pains. They both speak Finnish only,which limits Eino’s communication with them, so he spends most of the time by himself. Eino is terribly afraid of Muggle vehicles, such as cars, trains, and airplanes. He rarely even ventures into Muggle populated areas because of them. He also dislikes Politics and ambiguity! He has a really hard problem keeping his mouth shut in regards to magic and will start random conversations with strange Muggles about current events in the wizard world. Elenoora never told Eino about his biological father and his real identity, and has led him to believe Marcus is his real father, until last summer. Eino now knows his true identity as well as his father's, but hasn't been affected by it. He worries that he will become the person his mother has prevented him from becoming, and wants to be the same Eino he has always been. He has met some of the Byrons but isn't interested in them at all. All he wants is to continue living his life as though he had never known about his past. Appearance Eino has similar built to boys his age, but his defining features are his dark eyes and his light hair. Family *Biological Father: Arthur Byron *Adoptive Father: Marcus Uronen *Mother: Elenoora Uronen Pets * Faustus, a cactus * Ino, a cat Category:Characters Category:Ravenclaw Category:Class of 2079 Category:Quidditch Category:Prefects Category:Alumni